Miroku's Revenge
by Lelouch the Black Knight
Summary: Oneshot Miroku has an extra bad day with everyone against him so he finally has his revenge using the wonderful power of...Nintendo...


Hiyas! Well here is another one and i do plan on updating my other story. This is one I just thought of while playing The Sims for gamecube its just a oneshot but very funny so read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any real Inuyasha characters.

It was a normel morning and Sango and Kagome just woke up. Miroku had just went to the river and brought back some water for the rest of them. Kirara had her bowl filled up, Shippo had a small cup, Inuyasha had his pail, and Kagome and Sango were sharing one. Yes a peaceful morning...that is until Inuyasha discovered that the girls had an inch more water than him. Inuyasha angrily said "Hey Miroku! What's the big idea you cheapskate monk!" "Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku replied. "They have more water than me!" Miroku looked over as Inuyasha measured it with his fingers. Miroku seeing this said "Inuyasha first of all they are sharing one you have your own and second of all it isn't that much I mean I don't even have any." Inuyasha still was upset by this. "Miroku I want more than them so go get some more or i'll chase you there!" Miroku said "Please Inuyasha it is 5 miles to the river can't you just make do?" Inuyasha had had enough. "THATS IT MONK RUN FOR YOUR DAMN LIFE!" At this point Inuyasha got up, picked up his Tetsusaiga and...WIND SCAR! Miroku ran as fast as he could as a series of Wind Scars came his way. He eventually came back with 2 pails full of water, exausted. Sango came up to him and said "Oh Miroku are you okay?" "Just fine Sango although I think that last Wind Scar almost hit me o.0" Kagome said "Inuyasha...You didn't have to take it that far I mean what if you killed him." Inuyasha drinking the water said "Hey! He ok this time wasn't he well anyway he was being difficult." "Oh Inuyasha..." That was just the least of it.

The Inuyasha group was walking on the path looking for jewel shards. Usually Inuyasha and kagome are in the front with shippo followed by the other 3 but this time Kirara was carrying Inuyasha since he felt sick from drinking too much water, Kagome on her bike next to Kirara, Sango on the other side, and Shippo on Kagome, which made Miroku in front. Kagome had a smile on her face as she enjoying the day "Oh what a lovely afternoon! Are you feeling better Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned over. "Uhh ugh urp groan moan." Sango was shaking her head when she spotted a whirlwind in the distance. "Huh whats that?" The whirlwind came right at them coming closer and closer until...**WHAM!** It bashed right into Miroku who went flying and landed in a giant mud puddle that was 10 ft deep. "HELP!" Everyone ignored him except for Sango who helped him up with her Hiraikotsu. "Oh god are you alright Miroku?" Miroku spitting and spluttering said "Oh I'm just fine even though I was almost drowned I'm perfect NO IM NOT I WAS ALMOST KILLED!" He looked over to see what hit him and saw Koga flirting with Kagome. Kagome just smiled and said "No no thats ok Koga you can keep your um gift." She held up a small rock. Koga smiled back. "Oh please I insist Kagome it's what I came hear for so by! Oh hey Monk...why are you covered in mud?" Miroku just glared as Koga ran off. And you think that's bad.

They were walking..again..and the wind picked up. At first they thought a storm until Kagura came from the sky. Kagura looked at them smugly and said "Why hello to my favorite bunch of people Naraku told me to kill one of you anyone I don't know why just one but thats Naraku for ya." She looked around and saw Inuyasha and was ready to attack. "Hmph Inuyasha you should be easy to finish off so prepare for..." Then she saw Miroku. "Ahh the monk hm eh why not MONK PREPARE TO DIE!" Then she charged wind blades at Miroku. **3 hours later**. Moroku was on the ground covered with blood he was ready to die when Sango stepped in and took her by surprise with Kirara after that Kagura fled. Since Inuyasha was feeling better Kagome was paying atention to him so Sango alone fixed Miroku up. Miroku stared at the sky "Buddha is not on my side today..." Get ready Miroku the pain gets worse.

Again they were walking everyone in a good mood except for Miroku who had he been a demon would have ripped many people apart. Well everythingt was fine until an explosion appeared and out of the smoke came Bankotsu (A.N Everyone has a big entrance don't they?) Bankosu said " I've come to prove that Banryuu is better than Tetsusaiga and fight. So Inuyasha drew his sword and they began fighting. A few hours later when Inuyasha was exausted Bankotsu stopped and said "Hm pretty boring hey look someone else." So he started fighting with that very surprised person and guess who he was?...Miroku. After hours of fighting Bankotsu decided to leave complaining that his Banryu was getting scrached. Miroku once again was covered with blood on the ground while Inuyasha had one cut across his chest it wasn't even bloody. Kagome and Shippo went to Inuyasha crying and comforting him, and of course forgeting about Miroku yet again while Sango and Kirara helped Miroku. He was so hurt he couldn't even grope or talk lecherous. At this point Miroku had a broken left arm and had bandages covering his whole upper body cept for his faceyet only Sango cared about him. Boy was he feeling the love. Miroku glared at Inuyasha as he got Shippo and Kagome's attention. "_Lets see here Inuyasha a half-demon has only a small scratch even by my standards while I a human am practically covered in blood and yet onlysango cares. Hm whats wrong with this picture? I'm starting to wonder if there is a Buddha."_ I feel bad for Miroku but there is still some more pain.

Inuyasha was enjoying the attention from Kagome as she gave him food and didn't sit him he could also be a smartmouth and not get hit or yelled at for it on the other hand... Miroku was having an absolutly horrid time for he had a broken left arm, tons of bandages, had a severe migrane, and was using his staff as a walking stick...boy oh boy was he unlucky. They were just walking and enjoying what they called a peaceful day, all but Miroku, until a jolt of lightning shot down and hit Miroku. Then Ah Un landed in front of them carrying Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smuggly looked at Inuyasha and said "Hm little brother I've found you." "What do you want bastard?" Said Inuyasha equally as arrogant. Sesshomaru responded "I wish to test Tetsusaiga's powers to see if it is fading as result of your poor care." Inuyasha infuriated at this comment screamed and charged at Sesshomaru who drew Tokijin and dodged then hit Inuyasha with Tokijin's energy blast. The fight lasted a rough 15 minutes until Inuyasha got jabbed in his chest with Tokijin and blacked out. Sesshomaru looked at him dissapointed and said "You mean to tell me I came across Japan for a pathetic display like that? Inuyasha I knew you were weak but this is just plain pathetic." Then he saw miroku and evilly grinned "Eh why not?" then he charged at Miroku and jammed his stomach, chest, slashed his arm, and used poison claws then took off. of course Kagome and shippo ignored him and went to aid Inuyasha who had apparantly fell asleep from fatigue not blacked out and sango was left to fix up Miroku. Poor him but just you wait Miroku your gonna get your day just you wait.

It had been 2 weeks since then and Miroku was still feeling a bit sick. He was bored and annoyed at the people around him so he rummaged through Kagome's things in hopes of finding something to do. He was ready to give up until he saw it a small black device. He picked it up and saw the words "**Gamecube Player**". (A/N It doesnt really exist but its like a reverse gameboy player but instead of playing gameboy games on the gamecube you play gamecube games on the gameboy) He saw Kagome play it before she had taught Sango how to play who taught him so he decided to play. He looked through the games and found **"The Sims"** "Hm I remember this game eh why not I have nothing better to do. He created a neiborhood with him with Sango called Hiraikotsu In a giant expensive house. Then he stuck Kagura, Koga, and Kagome in a house called Wind Wolf making Koga's room the bathroom. Naraku and Kikyo in a house called Onigumo's heart ,the thing he has against Kikyo is Inuyasha always took out everything out on him when he was with Kikyo. Then Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru in two small houses on an empty lot Bankotsu got the slightly bigger house with barely anything in it and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sharing the smaller one and he named this mess Bansaiga. He named the neighborhood "Miroku's Revenge". he laughed evilly and wished that this was real and then came up with an idea. So he got some sutras and plastered them on his Monkstaff, chanted somthing then put the staff in the gameboy sp and bright light shined. The next morning Inuyasha awoke to an alarm. He punched the thing but his hand went through it so his eyes shot open and thats when he saw a blonde haired girl glaring. So he asked what was wrong and she said "Little brother read this letter you pathetic thing. Word for the wise choose your companions better." So Inuyasha said "SESSHOMARU?" So he took the letter and moments later he screamed "MIIIIIIIROOOOOKUUUUUUUU!" And thus Miroku lived happily after ever wallowing in everyones misery.

YES FINALLY FINISHED! From that you probably think I hate Inuyasha but actually he is my 3rd fav. char. Well like I said this is a one-shot and don't worry I plan on finishing my fanfic The Switch. This is from sheer boredom and constant hours of playing The Sims. SAYONARA!


End file.
